The present invention relates, in general, to an innerspring assembly of strings of pocketed springs for use as resilient cores of mattresses, cushions, and the like.
Innerspring assemblies of this type, also known as pocketed spring cores, have typically a plurality of interconnected strings of coil springs of same diameter. The pocketed springs of neighboring strings are positioned adjacent to one another in touching relationship and interconnected in this position. This construction suffers shortcomings because of the provision of fairly large intermediate spaces which are in particular large, when the springs have a barrel shape. This applies also to those constructions in which the strings of springs are placed in staggered relationship. In these cases, the single springs of a string are placed at such distance to one another that the springs of neighboring strings of springs can be placed in these intermediate spaces to realize a nested disposition. An example of such an innerspring assembly is disclosed in German Pat. Publication No. DE 40 31 654 A12.
European Pat. No. EP 0 154 076 discloses an innerspring construction of adhered strings of pocketed barrel springs in which the springs are placed in touching relationship instead of a staggered relationship.
Common to all these conventional innerspring constructions is the insufficient comfort provided for a person because the innerspring construction is unable to sufficiently conform to the body shape of the person as a consequence of the relatively small number of springs so that the spot elasticity is slight.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved innerspring assembly to obviate prior art shortcomings and to realize a better resting comfort in a simple and cost-efficient manner.